Ongard Odin
Ongard is an adventurer who hailed from Falador, he is the child of Sir Rial Odin, a white knight of Falador and Mara Joan Odin a healer from Taverley. Odin is renown for his ability with a bow and his a frequent patron of bars across Gielinor such as the Blue Moon Inn and the Flying Horse Inn. Ongard was formerly the ruler of Galeron. A small kingdom consisting of Odius (The Khazard Fight Arena) and the Burgh (Burgh De Rott.) History Ongard was born in eastern Falador, his mother Mara Joan Odin cared for him during his baby years and at the age of 5 his father began to teach him the art of combat and archery (he had the best natural ability as an archer). During his childhood he also spent alot of time travelling with his Uncle Jericho and visited different areas across Runescape including Hemenster, Relleka and Al Kharid. At 13 years old he was recruited as a member of his uncles Saradominist Clan the Niveus Crux. During his time working with the Crux he assisted in the defence of Burthorpe against the trolls as his main post. Over the years he was promoted to Captain due to his tactical mind and his skill with a sword and bow. At 20 years of age the Niveus Crux went to war with the Cult of Freneskei, a group that worship the Mahjarrat like Gods. He led a number of marches on the Cults headquarters in the Wilderness however the presence of the Chaos Elemental caused him and his men great casualties. After a year of fighting his uncle Jericho was killed by the Mahjarrat Aluzin and the Niveus Crux disbanded. He returned to Falador where he served as a Squire in the White Knights. However when he was 22 years old his mother fell victim to a deadly illness. Desperate to find a way to heal his mother, Ongard sought out the help of the legendary wizard Ariane who managed to figure out a cure to his mothers ailment. However she also told him that the remedy was extremely expensive, so Ongard packed his bags and set out to the centre of Runescape's trade, Varrock! Whilst living in Varrock he would do any work nescessary to earn himself some gold and eventually he joined the Varrock Guard. After a month or so of serving the Guard he was able to afford his mothers remedy and with Ariane's help he cured her illness. However the illness had left permanent damage to his mothers brain and she was moved to Etrana where she might recieve permanent care. Ongard moved back to Falador where he lived with his father for another four years untill recently when his father was sent to investigate the Grotworm Lair with Sir Rebrum and was massacred along with the most of the White Knights in the charge on the lair. Now with no family left and his house repossesed by Falador, Ongard joined up with the New Kingdom of Galeron under its leader King Ulerich I. He first served as a scout for the Kingdom but soon his knowledge of polotics and tactics were noticed by the King and he was made the Royal Advisor of King Ulerich. He served this post for some time as the King's second in command, until the King led an expedition into the Troll Mountains and went missing. Although Ongard searched the mountains for the king, all he could find was a bloody crown and a finger that bore the signet ring of King Ulerich. With the loss of Galeron's ruler, the council agreed that Ongard as the highest ranking member of the Kingdom should take over rule as King of Galeron, so in the woods of Kandarin Ongard was crowned King Odin I of Galeron. His reign was short lived however as whilst giving a speech to the public, a messenger arrived representing a nomadic family known as the "Thalls" he claimed that his family have the rights to rule over Galeron and that if Ongard didnt leave the kingdom and hand over the crown then the armies of the Thall family would descend on Galeron. Seeing no other option Ongard left the Kingdom and journeyed to the Ice Mountain where he would bide his time for when the time was right to strike against the Thalls. After some time of living on Ice Mountain he travelled to Port Khazard to meet with a rebel force their. He then led a march on Odius, however upon arriving he discovered that the Thalls had allied the Union of Zamorak. They fought valiantly but the rebels were crushed and Odin was taken prisoner. Upon capture he was put through a trial of mental torture with Lord Pyro using his magical abilities to try and force the names of the rebels from his mind. Although he tried hard Odin had a strong mind and managed to survive. After almost an hour he was able to stab himself in the hear with his claws so that he could not share any more information. Physical Appearance Ongard is a young looking man with tanned skin, blue eyes and long fair hair. He is also very tall, being about 6 foot, however he is also quite thin looking. Traits and Personality Ongard is a fun loving, laid back and highly loyal individual. Although he enjoys drinking and flirting in taverns he also dedicated to doing what he feels is right. He is unprejudiced aswell unlike most, as he has in the past befriended Zamorakians, Goblins and even an Ogre! Above all other traits, Ongard respects honour and loyalty and completely disagrees with the idea of people being "born" into nobility and believes that people should earn what they get rather then being born with it. Skills Ranged Combat: Ongard has always exelled as an archer and his aim and agileness with a bow is considered his trademark. He has trained with a bow since the age of 5 and is therefore cut well above most of your average soldiers. Sword Combat: Although it was no match for his skill with a bow, he still held a fair skill with a sword and has time and time again put his weapon to good use. Tactics: Ongard's tactical skill and his ability to plan well thought out attacks has been noticed by both the Niveus Crux and the Kingdom of Galeron, with both groups his skill has earnt him a promonent role in the group. Survival: Ongard has trained to live in the wild and has all the basic skills needed to survive in just about any enviroment from the sunny desert of Al Kharid to the snowy Troll Mountains. Possessions Marion: In combat Ongard uses a Yew Longbow which he has had and used since he first joined the Niveus Crux. He named the bow after the first thing it killed which was a Troll in Burthorpe called Marion. Blurite Sword: Ongard is one of the few remaining people to have a Blurite Sword in his possession. He got the sword off his close friend Thurgo when he visited him whilst on leave from the Crux army. Green Dragonhide Armour: Ongard was given a suit of Green Dragonhide armour by his uncle Jericho as an 18th birthday present. He has used it whilst in combat ever since. The Crown of Galeron: Ongard has the crown of Galeron in his possession as a symbol of his rule over the New Kingdom of Galeron. This possession however was lost when he was forced to leave Galeron. The Sceptre of Galeron: Ongard wields the Sceptre of Galeron as a symbol of his rule over the New Kingdom of Galeron. This possession however was lost when he was forced to leave Galeron. Religion Ongard is a proud follower of Saradomin and has been all his life. He is frequently seen in churches of Saradomin and has on many occasions attempted to join the White Knight Order. However unlike most Saradominists he has no prejudice against Zamorakians unless they are fanatical about their beliefs to the point where they threaten the lives of innocent people. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Protagonist Category:Noble Category:Rangers Category:Adventurer Category:Male